The research under way on this project will continue studies of interracial crosses at a population level with special emphasis on pregnancy wastage, birth weight, congenital malformation, and mortality patterns, and to continue the development of population data profile by computer linkage of marriage, birth, fetal death, infant death, death, divorce, fingerprint and other public records in Hawaii.